Duvet
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: "Nadie puede huir de su destino. Ella nació para morir y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo". Universo Alterno/Universo Shinobi
1. Duvet Prólogo

"**Duvet"**

**.**

**.**

**Autora:** Vejibra Momiji _(Lady Padme Naberrie)_  
**Pareja:** Sasuke/Sakura  
**Palabras:** 817  
**Sinopsis:** _"Ella está destinada a morir y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo"_  
**Rating:** T.**  
Disclaimer:** Derechos Reservados a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia no tiene fin de lucro tan solo es por entretenimiento.

* * *

**REGLA UNO  
**No interfieras con su destino. Está destinada a **morir.**

**

* * *

**

"_Aunque somos nuestro propio tiempo, a veces somos el tiempo de otros y otros son nuestro tiempo,  
a veces sin quererlo, a veces queriendo, a veces durmiendo, a veces despiertos."-_  
**Doménico Cieri Estrada**

**Prologo.-**

La canción en la radio resonaba animosamente mientras en la esquina derecha de la habitación la televisión se mantenía prendida en un canal de noticias que por el ruido de la radio difícilmente podía ser escuchado.

En el suelo alfombrado se encontraban una serie de revistas tanto viejas como nuevas, todas tiradas por alrededor de la habitación mientras la ropa femenina –faldas, chaquetas, medias y blusas con encajes- se amontonaba sobre la cama.

Por la ventana se podía observar el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, cruzando el amplio puente que llevaba hacia ahí. Era la habitación de una adolescente como cualquier otra, llena de recuerdos, música y sobre todo vida.

En medio del tumulto de cosas, un par de pies descalzos caminaron pasando por la ropa sucia en el suelo y se dirigieron hacia la ventana. La joven con manos delicadas y uñas pintadas de verde cerró la ventana así como las cortinas para cambiarse.

Regresando a su cama, tomó un par de medias de color rosa de uno de los cajones de la gaveta que se encontraba cerca. Pasando una mano por el cabello rosa pálido, la joven se levantó para ir a su armario frente a su cama, abriendo el primer cajón saco una pequeña blusa de color blanco con el estampado de una mariposa púrpura en el centro, finalmente era la blusa adecuada que combinaba con su falda plisada de color negro y sus botas.

Una vez que estuvo lista, la muchacha se observó en el espejo un instante, sonriendo se guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta hasta su escritorio apagando la radio y también la televisión, mientras tarareaba la canción de moda del momento.

Con presura salió de su habitación, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—¡Voy a salir, _Oni-chan_! —gritó a lo largo del pasillo, le hablaba a alguien que se encontraba viendo televisión en la habitación contigua. Sin obtener respuesta alguna, la joven bajo las escaleras y finalmente salió de la casa.

El silencio finalmente reino en el hogar.

En su habitación, el único sonido que hizo eco fue el inconstante "tic-tac" del reloj con forma de gato colgado en la pared. En aquellas sombras, la tenue luz neón de la ciudad iluminó los pósters de mangas, artistas contemporáneos y otras cosas más que estaban pegados en todas las paredes mientras los osos de peluche sobre la cama parecían sonreír con ternura a la nada.

En un reflejo rápido en el espejo, como una ráfaga, se divisó en los ojos oscuros y ciegos de los juguetes. Las cortinas pálidas se movían lentamente al compás del viento que provenía de la ahora ventana _abierta._

.

.

.

La muchacha de ojos verdes sonreía animosamente, cada gota de su ser brillaba de emoción. La salida junto a sus amigos había sido la mejor cura a los problemas que afrontaba algunas veces. Además en compañía de su mejor amiga y su grupo de amigos, se sentía segura para ser ella misma.

Sin embargo, por unos segundos su sonrisa se borró, especialmente en el instante que una brisa helada sopló con fuerza provocando un escalofrío sobre su cuerpo. Con cuidado se cubrió con sus brazos, el cabello largo y rosa se movió estrepitosamente alrededor de su rostro.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que _alguien la observaba_.

Entonces la expresión aterrorizada de sus amigos al otro lado de la calle llamó su atención, gritaban algo que no podía comprender. No hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Aquellos fueron los segundos más lentos que pudo vivir. Todo parecía girar en cámara lenta a su alrededor mientras aterrorizada observó como un camión blanco que había perdido el control se acercaba estrepitosamente hacia ella.

Sus ojos verdes divisaron el terror en la mirada del conductor, era _demasiado tarde _para que se detuviera.

Ella...

Ella iba a morir.

Entonces el sonido rechinante de los frenos seguido de un golpe seco y estridente hizo eco en sus delicados oídos a la par que se arrodillaba por instinto al instante que golpe fuerte y un dolor agobiante la hacía caer contra el pavimento al otro lado de la esquina.

Por un instante pensó que había muerto, no obstante el intenso dolor que tenía en la pierna le hizo abrir los ojos. Estaba sangrando por la caída agresiva, pero estaba viva. Pese a ello, en aquellos segundos en los cuales el tiempo finalmente se detuvo, la imagen clara de una sombra alta que estaba parada junto a ella quedo grabada en su memoria. _Jamás_ olvidaría los ojos rojizos y sangrantes que parecían reflejarla.

Extendiendo su mano intento alcanzar aquella misteriosa figura pero su atención se desvió, unos segundos, a los gritos desesperados de sus amigos en la distancia. Pronto entre un mar de confusión y dolor que comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor, lo último que vio fue que la sombra desaparecía antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad.

_

* * *

_

_"Si hubiera un segundo dónde pudiera encontrarte, sería en otro mundo,_  
_dónde no me conocieras, no supieras quiénes somos,_  
_no me olvides, no me busques..."_

**"Es demasiado tarde."**

**

* * *

**

_**Continúa...**_

**

* * *

**

Notas:

Empiezo con un fanfic muy extraño influencia por la grandiosa canción de Boa _"Duvet"._ Puede ser un poco extraño al principio y aunque parezca ser un mundo alterno, no lo es, tiene un poco de ambos universos que se aclararán my pronto. Muchas gracias por leerme :D y los comentarios son bienvenidos :D.

**¡Hasta Pronto!**


	2. Fool

"**Duvet"**

**.**

**.**

**Autora:** Vejibra Momiji _(Lady Padme Naberrie)_  
**Pareja:** Sasuke/Sakura  
**Palabras:** 5,082  
**Sinopsis:** _"Ella está destinada a morir y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo"_  
**Rating:** T.**  
Disclaimer:** Derechos Reservados a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia no tiene fin de lucro tan solo es por entretenimiento.

* * *

**REGLA DOS  
**No puedes dejar que ella te vea. Tú **no existes**

* * *

_"Creo que si miráramos siempre al cielo, acabaríamos por tener alas."_  
- **Gustave Flaubert**

**Capítulo I - _"Fool"_**

Corría desesperadamente por los pasillos del hospital, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en un lugar donde las sombras y las luces multicolores eran cosa de cada día que al encontrarse en un lugar cuyas paredes blancas provocaban un brillo inusual a su alrededor, sentía que sus ojos azules no dejaban de lagrimear.

Seguramente, algunas enfermeras del sitio pensarían que estaba _"llorando"._ De todos modos, el rubio estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para detenerse a pensar quién tuvo la estúpida idea de pintar un hospital de blanco.

Finalmente un poco cansado se detuvo frente a una puerta crema con un viejo número. Despacio abrió la puerta y entró la habitación para encontrar sentada sobre la camilla y con una rodilla vendana además de unos cuantos cortes en manos y brazos a su pequeña hermana.

—¡Sakura-chan! —gritó exaltando a la incauta adolescente que parecía por unos segundos encontrarse en otro mundo.

—_¡Oni-chan! _—exclamó la joven frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción al ver a su hermano ahí, ya no se sentía tan sola y confundida—. No tienes porque gritarme, es un hospital, debemos hacer silencio —reiteró esperando otro reclamó del muchacho.

—¡Tienes idea de lo que estuvimos pasando las últimas horas! —vociferó el joven rubio exasperado al acercarse a la cama, tomando de un brazo de la jovencita de cabellos rosa pálido, comenzó a sacudirla sin hacerle ningún daño. Solo quería hacerla reaccionar de la gravedad de la situación.

—¡Naruto! —recriminó otra voz a su espalda. Ambos jóvenes observaron a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes que se acercaba a ellos. Dando un pequeño golpe sobre la cabeza de su hijo, la joven madre estrechó la mirada—. ¡No trates a tu hermana de esa manera! —ante la reprimenda, el muchacho soltó a la niña. Suspirando miró a su hija—, y… Sakura, ten más cuidado, _por favor_, hemos pasado una larga noche buscando por ti en todos los hospitales —con cariño acaricio la cabeza de cabellos rosas.

—_Okaa-san,_ pensó que estabas muerta —reclamó el joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos, honestamente había perdido toda una noche de trabajo por una cuestión tan poco necesaria. A pesar de que se preocupaba por Sakura, también lo estaba por mantener a su familia de alguna manera. Aunque claro también se suponía que esa noche _tenía_ otros planes.

—¿Yo? —Sakura se puso sería, el color de sus ojos verdes comenzó a brillar—. No fue nada... me resbalé cuando traté de esquivar al camión y me lastimé la rodilla en el proceso —muchos médicos le habían dicho que era lo suficientemente hábil como para salvar su vida y que debía pertenecer al equipo de atletismo, sin embargo, eso no era cierto.

Sakura nunca había sido muy buena en los deportes, talvez un poco en artes marciales, pero atletismo estaba de último en su lista personal de no deportes. Aún así...

—Eso no fue exactamente lo que nos contó, Ino —susurró su madre mientras se sentaba junto a ella—, mencionó que el camión quedo destrozado, especialmente en la parte delantera, aunque realmente no me dio muchos detalles, estaba asustada cuando te trajeron al hospital.

_«¡Ino, puerca! ¿Cómo pudiste asustar a mi madre de está forma?»_ Se quejó mentalmente la muchacha, manteniendo el semblante serio. Pronto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a su madre.

—Realmente no fue nada grave, tuve la agilidad de saltar a tiempo fuera del alcance de la colisión entre el camión y...—se quedó pensativa, ¿_con que_ más había colisionado el camión? Era una calle abierta, era imposible... miró a su madre y observó la pequeña sonrisa que se esbozaba en su rostro.

Todo estaría bien, estaba con vida, eso era lo importante.

Una enfermera entro en la habitación y llamó a su madre para que firmara unos documentos, la pelirroja dejó el cuidado de Sakura en manos de su hijo mayor.

—Regreso en unos segundos —miró seriamente al joven rubio—. Naruto, cuida de ella.

Cuando se encontraron solos, Naruto se rascó la cabeza, Sakura lo miró de reojo, le preocupaba cuando hacía eso tenía un _presentimiento._

—_Oui..._ Sakura-chan, desde cuando eres tan _"hábil"_ para esas cosas, según recuerdo, no eres muy buena en gimn... **¡AUCH!** —el joven rubio acaricio el moretón que su pequeña hermanita le acababa de dejar como recuerdo en su mejilla.

—¡No seas insolente, no quiero mamá se preocupe más! —se quejó mientras se acomodaba la falda rosa que llevaba, seguido de un auto reflejo para acomodar su cabello largo. Naruto miro a la joven de ojos verdes unos segundos.

—Algo te está preocupando, ¿no es así? —Hubo unos segundos de silencio—, y no me digas que no es así, puedo leerlo en tu rostro. ¿Sucedió algo más? —Algunas veces su hermano podía ser demasiado intuitivo, algo que por lo usual, sucedía cuando algo malo estaba por suceder.

—No es nada —aparentó una sonrisa fingida—. Fue... mi culpa, no estaba observando la luz al instante de cruzar la calle. Fue un pequeño accidente, pero... estoy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

—Sakura...

—Ya firme los papeles... ¿están listos? —Observando la cara seria de ambos jóvenes, Kushina dio un largo suspiro—. ¿Y ahora que se hicieron? —Los dos jóvenes la miraron en silencio—. Vamos a casa, ha sido una larga noche y realmente estoy demasiado agotada para reclamarles algo más.

.

.

.

Durante todo el trayecto, ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio; realmente la única que permaneció en silencio fue Sakura. No era normal que estuviera tan pensativa, usualmente era más expresiva con ciertos asuntos, pero en aquella ocasión no mencionó nada. Ni una sola palabra.

Naruto la miró con atención, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos que aquejaban a la jovencita. Desde que eran niños podía leerla como si la conociera de toda la vida. Bueno en realidad, si la conocía de toda la vida.

Talvez era el destino o como ellos estaban hechos, Sakura siempre sería Sakura y él siempre comprendería hasta el último pensamiento de su mente. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, había algo diferente, el brillo de los ojos verdes parecía distante como si su mente estuviera en otro sitio.

Eso le preocupado.

No obstante para comprobar su teoría el joven rubio, se acercó sigilosamente a la muchacha y colocó un par de dedos delante de ella sobre su amplia frente y en un segundo, tronó los mismos causando un sonido estridente que no causo ninguna clase de impacto en la jovencita.

Ella permaneció en su sitio, pensativa.

—Oui... Sakura-chan... —no podía disimular su preocupación por la muchacha, levantando su mano la paso frente a sus ojos, en el instante que su madre detenía el automóvil, provocando que el muchacho perdiera el equilibrio y terminará golpeándose la frente con su hermana.

—¡Ouch! —gritó la joven saliendo de su trance, enarcando una ceja, apretó sus manos furiosa—. ¡Mamá! —se quejó—. Naruto está molestándome otra vez.

—¡Naruto! —Kushina recriminó a su hijo, soltando un golpe firme sobre la cabeza del muchacho—. Basta los dos, no quiero que actúen de ninguna manera en este momento, ya pasamos demasiadas cosas como para dedicarnos a discutir.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos mientras se masajeaba la frente, lo cierto es que el golpe que su hermano le había propiciado le dolía más que la herida en la rodilla.

—¿Por qué me miras como si fuera un bicho raro? —encaró la adolescente a su hermano, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. «Naruto tiene la cabeza muy dura, me duele mucho» se quejó.

—Estás con más mal humor que de costumbre —el muchacho rubio colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca—. Siento que algo te está preocupando… y no es exactamente lo que acaba de suceder.

—Yo... —Sakura permaneció en silencio—. No es nada.

—¿Segura?

—Si —sonrió o al menos intento fingir la mejor sonrisa de todos. Quería tranquilizar a su familia. Una vez que los pensamientos se despejaron, golpeo a su hermano en la espalda y corrió hacia la casa—. ¡Te reto hasta las escaleras!.

—Sakura-chan, no sabes con quién te enfrentas —sonriendo Naruto comenzó a correr, seguido de Sakura. Su madre sonrió al observarlos mientras cerraba el automóvil.

Sin que la familia fuera vista, al otro lado de la calle sobre el tejado una sombra observaba ambiciosamente a la jovencita de cabellos rosas como si se tratará de una criatura diferente, un ser extraño y distante.

Sus ojos rojizos analizaban el entorno de la gran ciudad, las luces brillantes y los cielos sin estrellas. El aire le era demasiado pesado para su gusto, asfixiante, sin embargo con el paso de los días comenzaba a acostumbrarse a el. Cerrando sus ojos, dejó que el viento nocturno relajará sus cansados músculos. La figura de la muchacha apareció a través de una ventana mientras reía y jugaba con el joven rubio.

Su atención se fijo en las heridas y vendas que rodeaban una parte del brazo derecho y la pierna que se había lastimado durante la colisión. Para él, aquella jovencita era una memoria olvidada y presente de algo que le parecía extraño y a la vez familiar.

Una mueca de dolor cruzó su ensombrecido rostro. La herida en su propio brazo estaba empeorando. Apretando sus dientes, sujetó un pedazo de tela vieja y presionó con fuerza en su herida. Fue en ese instante de descuido que la jovencita que se encontraba en la casa miró hacia la dirección que dónde él se encontraba oculto entre las sombras.

Sorprendido, dio un giro a su capa y desapareció.

.

.

.

Sakura pestañó tres veces intentando cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando. Estaba segura de que por unos segundos había sentido la presencia de otra persona a lo lejos en el tejado de la casa que cruzaba la calle. Se dio un golpee mental, tenía que dejar de un lado todas sus paranoias porque lo más seguro es que la internaran por ello.

Relajando sus músculos, decidió que lo mejor era ir a dormir. Sonriendo a su hermano, detuvo el juego que ambos habían iniciado segundos antes.

—Sakura-chan —su hermano la interrumpió mientras subía las escaleras.

—¿Si?

—Me alegra que estés a salvo —mencionó con cariño y sonriendo se dirigió a la cocina, tenía unas enormes ganas de comer ramen recién preparado por su madre.

Mientras tanto la muchacha continuó su caminata lenta hacia su habitación. Entrando en ella, cerró las ventanas, aunque por unos segundos tuvo la leve sensación de que lo había hecho antes de salir, horas antes.

De todos modos decidió no darle importancia, y con cuidado terminó por sacarse la ropa que llevaba, cuidando de que la tela no rozará mucho con las heridas en su rodilla y brazo, porque aún los sentía inflamados.

Cuando se terminó de colocarse la pijama, se acostó y cerrando los ojos, dejó que el sueño finalmente la venciera.

Realmente había sido un largo día.

_"Corría, desesperadamente por un pasillo de ladrillos o al menos parecían ser ladrillos. Estaba desesperada y a la vez extremadamente molesta. Quería golpear a alguien y al parecer al otro extremo de aquel túnel se encontraba la persona a quién deseaba golpear. Finalmente cuando las sombras desaparecieron y una brillante luz la iluminó, encaró al extraño muchacho, tomándolo desde la camisa de su … ¿ropa?._

_Le gritó a punto de golpearlo. Sin embargo e inesperadamente, en ese instante escuchó una voz clara y distante que pronunció su nombre. _

_—**Sakura**_

_Y su corazón se detuvo, aunque ni siquiera sabía de quién se trataba. Asustada giró lentamente su rostro para observar una figura masculina en lo alto de una ladera, abriendo sus ojos mientras..."_

**"Bip – Bip – Bip"**

Cayó fuertemente de la cama, con las sábanas y las cobijas sobre su cabeza. El cabello largo cubría todo su rostro mientras trataba de conciliar lo que había sucedido.

—¡Sakura, no olvides levantarte tienes escuela! —la muchacha escuchó el gritó de su madre, apagando la alarma del despertador, se relajó un poco para descubrir que tan solo había sido un sueño.

_«Un sueño muy extraño» _pensó, mientras miraba la hora. Asustada pegó un gritó comenzando a desenvolverse de las mantas. Corriendo hacia su armario y sacando el uniforme color gris de la escuela, miró otra vez el reloj, apenas tenía unos segundos para terminar de cambiarse, desayunar y salir corriendo.

En la sala, Kushina terminaba de acomodar los platos del desayuno a la par que su hijo mayor, Naruto, comía placidamente las rebanadas de sashimi, arroz y ramen que había preparado su madre.

—Es muy extraño, usualmente ella se levanta primero —mencionó Kushina mientras acomodaba su ropa, apenas desayunarán también debía salir a su propio trabajo en el centro de investigaciones meteorológicas.

—Sakura-chan, ha estado rara desde el día de ayer. Supongo que es normal en _esos días._

—Naruto —Kushina frunció una ceja—. También estas extraño, debido a que... ¿despertaste temprano? —Su madre le guiñó el ojo—, supongo que también estas en tus días, ¿no? —el muchacho se sonrojó y aclaró la garganta.

—Tengo el turno de la mañana en el trabajo —tomó con sus palillos un poco de arroz y fideos de ramen. En ese instante Sakura bajó las escaleras, usaba el uniforme de secundaria gris con los zapatos negros y llevando el cabello rosa en una trenza larga que acomodó a un lado de su hombro.

Aceleradamente tomó un par de pedazos de sashimi y algo de arroz y los metió a su boca, corrió a besar la mejilla de su madre y después se despidió de Naruto. Kushina no tuvo mucho tiempo para regañarla de que comiera con tranquilidad porque la joven ya había salido de la casa.

—Eso fue…

—Rápido —Naruto terminó de comer su ramen favorito y se levantó de la mesa, tomando su chaqueta color anaranjado, beso la mejilla de su madre—. Nos vemos en la noche, traeré algo para la cena.

—Qué no sea ramen, por favor.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ofendido—. Es el mejor alimento del mundo.

—No del mundo, Naruto, es el mejor alimento de tu mundo —la mujer sonrió.

.

.

.

Corría apresuradamente, tenía que alcanzar el tren de las 7:30 am, si quería llegar a tiempo a la escuela, entretenida como se encontraba por tratar de llegar a tiempo, sin darse cuenta, chocó fuertemente contra alguien.

—Disculpas, mil disculpas —levantó su cabeza, hacia la figura de cabellos oscuros y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rosa-. ¿Neji-kun...? —el muchacho de ojos grisáceos la miro con seriedad.

—Haruno Sakura —al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera tan directa, seria y distante, una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de la adolescente a la par su corazón palpitaba con intensidad.

—Si —respondió, cubriendo un poco su rostro, no quería que el muchacho más popular de la escuela se diera cuenta de su "estado", después de todo Sakura era como cualquier muchacha y era feliz así—. Lamento el golpe, sino corro yo...

—La estación esta a la vuelta de la esquina, podemos ir a clases juntos, Haruno-san —los ojos grises la miraron son seriedad y sin esperar a una respuesta continuó su camino mientras la muchacha de ojos verdes tomaba una decisión.

La cuál no duro mucho en realizarse, corriendo detrás del muchacho de cabello largo y negro, se colocó a su lado manteniendo una distancia prudente y respetuosa, durante la caminata ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin embargo para Sakura el joven desprendía un aire cálido que la hacía sentir bastante cómoda.

En la distancia él la observaba. Frunciendo el ceño y marcando su pálido rostro con una expresión de molestia, con cuidado ocultó su rostro entre sus ropajes de color negro, rojo y blanco.

.

.

.

Para su suerte, la muchacha llegó a tiempo a clases. Acompañada de Neji Huuya captó la atención de la mayoría de los presentes, quiénes miraron atónicos como el muchacho dos años mayor que la joven la llevaba hasta la entrada de la clase 1-B.

—¡Frentuda! —una voz gritó con fuerza cuando Sakura, se sentó en su asiento con las mejillas coloreadas. Inmediatamente miró a su mejor amiga.

—¡Ino, te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames de esa manera! —se quejó, aún con las mejillas rojas.

—¿¡Qué fue eso! —preguntó curiosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —puso un dedo en su boca en acto de confusión, realmente no comprendía que era lo que su amiga trataba de decirle.

—¡Eso! —Señalo a la entrada de la clase—. Neji-kun acompañándote hasta la clase, ¿desde cuando se dio cuenta de que existes? —la adolescente de ojos verdes frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso no soy nadie para que no se haya dado cuenta de que existo?.

—Usualmente pasas desapercibida, si quieres una respuesta directa —mencionó un muchacho de ojos negros y cabello alborotado.

—¡Kiba! —Sakura retrocedió unos pasos ante la mirada oscura sobre su hombro—. No me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí... ¿Qué es lo que me miras tan... profundamente?

—Estas más extraña de lo normal.

—¿Acaso los dos piensan que soy "extraña"? —Enarcó una ceja— No tengo nada, ni en mi cara, ni en mi rostro. Soy yo, Sakura Haruno y nada más que Haruno.

—Eso es lo que nos preocupa, últimamente no eres tan "Sakura" como deberías ser —meditó Ino, mientras colocaba una mano sobre la frente de la muchacha de cabellos rosas—. Especialmente el día de ayer.

—Cierto, te podrías haber muerto... —un muchacho regordete apareció de la nada.

—No seas tan morboso, Choji —susurró el joven de cabellos castaños al recién llegado.

—Pueden dejar de aparecer todos a mí alrededor —susurró molesta Sakura, mientras retiraba la mano de Ino de su frente—. Solo fue un… "accidente" nada fuera de lo normal, nada que se tome demasiada atención.

—No creo que fuera algo así, estabas distraída, eres hábil pero no demasiado, fea —mencionó otro muchacho que llegó a la escena del interrogatorio.

—Es un placer verte también está mañana, Sai —susurró molesta Sakura mientras se quejaba en el interior, lo que menos necesitaba era una entrevista frente a frente con todos sus amigos.

En ese instante una serie de imágenes cruzaron la mente de la jovencita y sus ojos verdes perforaron la imagen del muchacho pálido de cabello negro, era... demasiado similar al chico de sus sueños.

—Tengo algo en mi rostro, fea —exclamó Sai enarcando una ceja—. ¿Acaso finalmente te has enamorado de mí? —una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—¡Ni lo menciones! —la joven se cruzó de brazos y se sentó completamente frustrada mientras escondían la cabeza junto a su mochila.

—No la molesten más —murmuró Ino, la rubia de ojos azules acaricio lentamente la cabeza de su mejor amiga—. Ha pasado muchas cosas.

—Si, como que casi la atropellan —susurró Choji por lo bajo.

—Anda más distraía de lo usual, claro que siempre ha sido así la fea —acotó el muchacho de cabellos oscuros mientras se dirigía hacia su asiento, dos puestos a la izquierda del lugar donde se sentaba Sakura.

—Y esta mañana acompañada por _"Oh, Neji-kun"_ —pronunció a modo de broma Kiba, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza. En ese instante Sakura levantó la cabeza y miró a su amigo, una fría sensación recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho, si realmente no deseaba ser herido por el otro "carácter" de la jovencita, decidió que era mejor retirarse—. Ya mismo llega el profesor y tengo... que copiar a alguien la tarea —lentamente se fue retirando, seguido de Choji, ambos llevaban en su rostro la misma expresión de susto.

—No les hagas caso, de todos modos... ya los conoces.

—Sé perfectamente eso, es solo que no estoy del ánimo para ver a nadie o hablar con nadie en este momento.

—¿Aún te duele la rodilla? —preguntó preocupada la muchacha rubia, sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia las vendas sobre la pierna de Sakura, está solo resopló.

—Un poco cuando me encuentro corriendo, pero no creo que es algo grave, el médico del hospital dijo que no fue nada, tan solo un roce.

—¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta? —Preguntó dudosa la rubia sentándose junto a la joven de ojos verdes—. No sé que sucedió, solo recuerdo al camión hacia tu dirección y luego una luz. Tú a ciertos metros inconciente mientras el carro se encontraba destrozado.

—¿Y... no viste nada más?

—¿Qué más podría ver? —preguntó curiosa, en ese instante el profesor de las muchachas entró, por lo que tuvieron que callarse. Era hora de clases.

El resto del día fue bastante relajado, no muchas personas le preguntaron que había sucedido y porque tenía algunas vendas, por lo que Sakura comenzó a relajarse y a tomar la situación como un simple accidente sin importancia. Además, tenía aún la grata sensación cálida que la cubría por la pequeña caminata que había tenido en la mañana junto a Neji Hyuuga.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, lo había conocido años atrás cuando su hermano Naruto había comenzado una relación amistosa con la heredera de la multimillonaria familia. En ese entonces, debido a que ambos pertenecían a diferentes clases sociales, Sakura no esperaba que Naruto tuviera alguna oportunidad con la muchacha Hyuuga, sin embargo, Hinata había probado lo contrario.

Sin embargo, Neji, siempre parecía el hijo perfecto y bastante distante y serio. Talvez, estaba haciéndose ilusiones solo porque él había sido amable con ella. Miró su rodilla vendada, lo más seguro era que le había dado lastima su condición y decidió acompañarla por esa razón.

Después de todo Neji-kun era así de educado.

Suspiró.

Algunas veces podía ilusionarse por tonterías y apenas tenía quince años. Tenía que comenzar a madurar un poco. Terminando de barrer y acomodar los lápices y borradores de la clase, la muchacha se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

Su trabajo estaba terminado y debía apresurarse para regresar a casa. Cuando se encontraba recogiendo su bolso junto a sus libros, un cuervo, tan oscuro como la noche, pasó volando junto a la ventana y la asustó.

Tiró sus cosas en ese momento.

Abriendo sus ojos su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, había una sombra negra al otro lado del edificio de su clase, pero así como apareció en unos segundos desapareció. Asustada, tomó su maleta, recogiendo sus cosas y corrió escalaras abajo.

Tenía la sensación de que se estaba volviendo loca pero no quería creerlo.

Corrió tan rápido como podía y fue entonces que chocó con una figura en las escaleras, cayendo de espaldas contra el duro piso de mármol. Su falda se levantó un poco en el proceso.

—¡Auch! —se quejó, colocando una mano sobre su trasero para aliviar el dolor. Un leve resoplido captó su atención. Abriendo sus ojos se sonrojó mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su falda. Esperaba que el muchacho no hubiera visto nada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Neji tosió un poco al hacer la pregunta desviando la mirada, un leve casi imperceptible tono rosa cubría sus mejillas. Su voz era seria, pero estaba genuinamente preocupado. Con amabilidad le extendió una mano—. Está vez fue mi culpa, lo siento Haruno.

—No, no es... nada —comentó avergonzada mientras tomaba la mano del joven y se levantaba—. Últimamente estoy demasiado distraída que no me doy cuenta de lo que hago —se rió un poco de ella, para tratar de aliviar la situación, sin embargo, el muchacho permaneció en silencio—. Bueno... supongo que me iré, se está haciendo tarde...

—Haruno… —la voz de Neji era un tanto nerviosa, algo que Sakura nunca había visto—. ¿Estás libre el fin de semana? —tosió, otra vez, aclarando su garganta.

—¿Disculpa? —de pronto comenzó a creer que se estaba volviendo loca. _¿Acaso eso estaba sucediendo?._

—¿Estas libre el fin de semana? —pronto el color rosa cubrió las mejillas del joven, era un tono leve pero Sakura lo vio y su rostro se tiño de rojo intenso tambiñen.

—Yo... bueno… yo…

—¿Bien...?

—El sábado en la mañana estoy libre… —susurró avergonzada mientras evitaba el contacto visual con el muchacho.

—Perfecto, pasaré por tu casa en la mañana —por unos segundos vio una sonrisa de satisfacción formarse en los labios del muchacho, el corazón de la adolescente se detuvo de la emoción.

—¿Conoces mi casa? —preguntó curiosa, mientras bajaba la mirada. Era como un sueño hecho realidad y agradecía a la herida en su rodilla por ello.

—Mi prima va a visitar a _imbé..._ —no completo la palabra, Sakura enarcó una ceja un poco molesta — a tu hermano mayor, ¿no es cierto? —susurró el joven mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cuello, parecía realmente agotado—. Se está haciendo tarde, vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa —al escuchar sus palabras, la muchacha estaba segura de que volaría por los cielos.

Todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

En el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a oscurecerse.

.

.

.

Se encontraban en el metro que los llevaría a casa, y conversaban tranquilamente. Para su sorpresa Sakura descubrió que había muchas cosas en común con el joven Hyuuga y que no era tan rico como su prima pero vivía cómodamente en un barrio más lujoso, al norte del lugar donde ella vivía.

Usualmente se quedaba una parada antes, como era tarde, no la dejaría sola y la acompañaría a su casa. Sin embargo algunas veces las cosas no resultaban como planeaban y para su mala suerte, el muchacho tuvo que bajarse cinco paradas antes por una emergencia familiar.

—¿Estas segura de que todo estará bien?

—Si, no te preocupes... —susurró un poco decepcionada, pero inmediatamente puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces... —el joven no quería dejarla sola, pero había otros deberes que cumplir—. Nos vemos pronto, Sakura —sonrió, nuevamente las mejillas de la jovencita se tiñeron de rosa.

—Nos veremos, Neji-kun —sonrió mientras las puertas del metro se cerraban.

Pronto comenzó a moverse y poco a poco la silueta del muchacho desapareció en la distancia. Sin embargo en todo el camino y por la compañía del joven. Sakura había olvidado completamente que en la mañana su hermano le había llamado para decirle que iba a llegar muy tarde, casi a la madrugada, porque le tocaba trabajar en el turno de la noche en el bar por lo que debía llevar el almuerzo de esa noche a casa.

Refunfuñando se quedó en la próxima estación y corrió al mini supermercado más cercano. Absorta como se encontraba en las compras que debía realizar, no se dio cuenta de que al pasar por un callejón atrajo la atención de una serie de hombres peligrosos, que la comenzaron a seguir, cuando la muchacha entró en una calle solitaria uno de ellos se le acercó.

—¿Por qué tan sola preciosa? —Sakura no respondió, apresuró su paso e intento cruzar al otro lado de la calle para evitar a ese grupo de hombres, sin embargo otro tipo más la acorralo acercándose a su lado derecho, colocándola en medio de los dos hombres —. ¿No quieres que te acompañemos preciosa?

—Mira que tenemos aquí... un cabello rosa, nunca había visto uno tan... ¿brillante? —el otro hombre colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, intentando acariciar sus mechones rosas. La muchacha se movió con brusquedad, golpeando aquella mano desagradable—. Un tanto agresiva la pequeña gatita —una sonrisa cruel y lujuriosa se escuchó.

Cuando el otro hombre intentó pasar una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de colegiala, Sakura estalló.

—¡No me toques, cerdo! —molesta pisó el pie de uno de los hombres y se hecho a correr, mientras los dos extraños la seguían muy de cerca. Estaba asustada y en su desesperación, tomó la ruta equivocada de un callejón cerrado. Fue ahí que encontró a otro par de hombres que la esperaban.

Estaba perdida, había caído en su trampa.

Agresivamente uno de los hombres la tomó del brazo, echando a lo lejos la maleta de estudiante que tenía. La golpearon contra una pared, entre risas y carcajadas crueles taparon su boca para evitar que gritara y alertara a los transeúntes a lo lejos.

Las manos eran gruesas, frías y duras, marcando su delicada piel color crema; dejando huellas de morenotes mientras desgarraban el delicado uniforme que su madre había lavado con tanto cariño el día anterior.

Su falda estaba destrozada, así como su blusa, dejando al descubierto el encaje delicado de la ropa interior color rosa pálido que llevaba. Asustada colocó sus brazos sobre su cuerpo, retrocediendo. Los ojos de aquellos hombres se volvieron depredadores ante la visión inocente y virginal de la joven.

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Estaba sola y aquellos hombres la violarían.

La sujetaron con fuerza, colocando una media sobre su boca. No podía ver nada, quería desaparecer, morir en ese instante y no sentir lo que le iba a ocurrir porque cuando observó como uno de ellos empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón mientras otro maleante colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza y otro intentaba abrir sus piernas, solo lo bloqueo.

Quería desaparecer.

Sin embargo el tormentoso momento jamás llego y en medio de las lágrimas pudo sentir como sus muñecas quedaban libres y las manos bruscas desaparecían; cayendo en el suelo, cubrió su desnudez con sus manos. Observando como entre sombras una brillante luz se hacía presente contra los hombres.

**_—¡Chidori!_** —la voz era gruesa, fría y por unos segundos pensó que era Neji-kun él que había venido a salvarla, pero cuando los gritos se hicieron intensos y la visión brillante de una katana se visualizó, el sueño se perdió.

Ante ella se encontraba la imagen más improbable y terrorífica que podía imaginar, que talvez nunca había imaginado. Había una figura vestida en negro frente a sus ojos, un muchacho no muy mayor a ella con ojos color sangre y cabello alborotado.

Llevaba una clase de túnica de color negro con nubes y líneas rojizas. Abrió sus ojos al reconocerlo porque ahora su imagen era más clara y más presente, ese era el extraño que había salvado su vida.

—Eres tú... —susurró aterrada cuando la katana perforó los cuerpos, uno a uno, aquellos hombres intentaron pelear, pero sus brazos, piernas e incluso sus cabezas fueron cercenadas ante la aterrorizada joven. Cuando el último hombre cayó muy cerca de donde se encontraba y la sangre manchó el pavimento del helado callejón.

Hubo un largo silencio, finalmente los ojos verdes se encontraron con aquellos ojos rojizos. La sensación estaba ahí, tan extraña y a la vez tan familiar; de alguna forma Sakura ya lo conocía.

Ante tanta información que su cerebro trataba de procesar, la muchacha ahogó un grito antes de finamente desmayarse.

* * *

_"Y si algunas veces piensas que es demasiado tarde,  
todo lo que te queda es soñar, soñar y soñar.  
El mundo esta hecho de papel,  
un destino impredecible..."_

**"Nosotros somos sus marionetas."**

* * *

**Continúa…**

* * *

**Notas: **Lamento mucho la demora en la actualización de está historia, puede que siga sin tener mucho sentido, pero la paciencia poco a poco será premiada, quiero escuchar sus comentarios al respecto, mientras poco a poco se desvela los acontecimientos. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y LOS REVIEWS!. Espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, los comentarios y reviews son bienvenidos :D.

_¡Hasta Pronto!._


End file.
